Express the percent as a decimal. $63.3\%$
$63.3$ percent = $63.3$ per cent = $63.3$ per hundred $63.3\% = \dfrac{63.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{63.3\%} = 0.633$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.